Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: A little song-fic based on the song Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. EdwardxBella


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. But I do own an A in math. Oh, and this is in Edward's POV. I recommend listening to the song while reading this, it helps!

I watched and listened as her breathing slowed, her heartbeat evened out. I wrapped my arms around her, and breathed in her scent, placing my face in her hair for a second. We were in my room, and currently, Aerosmith was playing. I sighed as the next song came on, Bella had told me this reminded me of our relationship.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Even if I could sleep, I would stay awake to watch her.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping

When she says my name, my dead heart soars.  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

Lying with her, I feel complete.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment with her I cherish  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I will always treasure my Bella.

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating

The sound of her heart is the most significant in my world.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

I still wish I could read her mind.  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

She says she dreams of me every night.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I still don't know how she could love someone like me; however, I am still thankful for it.  
And I just wanna stay with you

I will always stay with her.  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

I don't wanna miss one smile

Her smile brightens my day.  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

Her perfect lips, the warmth: you can't describe it.  
Well, I just wanna be with you

I wish I could be with her 24/7  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close

I love holding her.  
Feel your heart so close to mine

Her alive heart next to my dead one is an amazing feeling.  
And stay here in this moment

Some moments I wish we could just live in forever.  
For all the rest of time

When she gets changed, we'll be together for the rest of eternity.

Don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

Don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

Even if I could sleep, I wouldn't. I would watch her sleep.  
I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.


End file.
